Afflige L'automne
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: Sudah terlalu banyak air mata yang dikeluarkannya hari ini. ONESHOT. AU. FFC PoemFic dan FFC Four Seasons. Side story of Un Racconto di Amore.


**Author's Note: **Ficlet hiperbolis yang artinya adalah "Autumn Grieves" ini adalah _side story_ dari Un Racconto di Amore, jadi yang nggak ngerti ceritanya, tolong baca Un Racconto di Amore dulu. _Well_, meski latar Un Racconto itu Italia, tapi saya nemu puisi Prancis yang pas. Udah kadung males nyari puisi Italia.

Untuk Zen-san sebagai challenger dari poemfic, maafkan saya kalau tidak bagus. Dan oh, saya gabung fic ini untuk challenge Four Seasons dengan prompt _Teardrops_.

Dan untuk Monsieur Paul Verlaine, maafkan saya karena telah menghancurkan puisi indah anda. _Song of Autumn_ anda benar-benar hebat meski pendek T^T

* * *

**A****fflige L'automne  
**_story by sekar nasri – characters by akiyoshi hongo__  
poem by paul verlaine  
infantrum's challenge: poemfic and four seasons_

_

* * *

_

Pukul tiga sore. Daun-daun di taman itu mewarnai saat tersebut dengan warna jingganya—tipikal musim gugur. Menatap langit di atas sana, indah birunya tak dapat tertandingi. Mendung tadi pagi yang kemudian dilanjutkan oleh rintik tangisnya tadi siang sudah berhenti sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Tapi ia masih menangis.

Lagi.

Ya. Sudah dua hari ini air terus menerus keluar dari pelupuk mata Sora, dan kali ini mungkin adalah klimaksnya—air matanya mulai kehabisan stok. Ia masih tersedu-sedu, duduk di sebuah bangku taman sembari meremas sapu tangannya yang sudah basah.

Hiruk pikuk jalan raya yang berada tak jauh dari taman tersebut dapat terdengar di telinganya. Tapi yang bergaung di telinga bukanlah suara klakson mobil-mobil ataupun deru mesin mereka yang liar.

.

"_Les sanglots longs__  
Des violons  
De l'autonne"_

_The prolonged sobs  
Of the violin  
In the autumn_

.

Adalah suara biola dari pengamen jalanan di trotoar sana yang berhasil menohok hatinya. Gesekan senarnya membuat simfoni lembut yang pasti akan membuat orang jatuh cinta. Tapi baginya, nada yang terdengar datar di telinganya tersebut malah menoreh hatinya, membuka luka lama dan mengoyaknya kembali.

.

"_Blessent mon coeur  
D'une langueur  
Monotone"_

_Tear up my heart  
__With languishing  
Monotone_

.

Lagu itu adalah sonata patah hati; sesuatu yang sedang dirasakannya sekarang.

Karena Taichi Yagami, cinta pertamanya dan selamanya, telah menemukan belahan jiwanya.

Harusnya ia berbahagia atas hal itu. Namun bagaimana ia bisa bahagia jika belahan jiwa itu bukanlah dirinya?

Namanya Conchetta. Mereka baru saja menikah di tempat mereka bertemu; Italia. Dan Taichi benar-benar menyayangi wanita itu. Sudah berkali-kali ia ucapkan hal-hal serupa kepada Sora—sebagai sahabat baiknya sejak mereka masih dini—setiap kali mereka bertegur sapa di dunia maya.

Dan ketahuilah; selalu ada secuil kesakitan yang dirasakan olehnya setiap kali mendengar kegembiraan Taichi tersebut.

.

"_Tout suffoquant  
Et blême quand  
Sonne l'heure  
Je me souviens  
Des jours anciens  
Et je pleure__"_

_Suffocating  
And listless when  
The dread hour strikes  
I remember  
The days of yore  
And I cry_

.

Seakan-akan lehernya tergantung dengan tambang di atas sebuah pasak, Sora merasa lehernya tercekat dan napasnya menyesak begitu masa lalunya bersama Taichi tiba-tiba datang. Ia ingat bagaimana laki-laki itu suka datang ke rumahnya, mengajaknya untuk memainkan bola sepak kesayangannya. Juga bagaimana pemuda itu menyelamatkannya ketika ia dibawa pergi oleh seorang pencuri yang baru saja merampok bank dan butuh seorang sandera.

Tak pelak, air matanya kembali menetes.

.

"_Et je m'en vais  
Au vent mauvais  
Qui m'emporte  
Deçà, delà"_

_And I wander  
In evil wind  
Which carries me  
Hither, thither_

.

Sudah terlalu banyak air mata yang dikeluarkannya hari ini. Dan sang surya pun perlahan mulai menyembunyikan diri. Ia harus segera pulang.

Bersamaan dengan berdirinya gadis itu, angin berhembus lembut. Namun baginya, angin yang menggelitik wajahnya itu merupakan jelmaan dari bisikan setan-setan yang berusaha menjatuhkannya. Menjatuhkannya ke lubang gelap tak berdasar yang dibuatnya sendiri oleh rasa patah hatinya.

Tertatih-tatih ia berjalan menembus angin tersebut, seakan-akan angin tersebut merupakan badai yang tak lama lagi akan menerbangkan jiwa dan raganya.

.

"_Pareil à la  
Feuille morte."_

_Like a dead leaf  
I would be._

.

Ia merasa bahwa dirinya sudah seperti daun-daun musim gugur yang melayang-layang di atas jalanan, tampak pasrah dengan nasibnya. Putus asa, ia mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya, seakan-akan ia sudah menyerah kepada setan yang membisikinya.

Dan saat itulah ia datang.

Sora berhenti bersamaan dengan berhentinya angin musim gugur yang berhembus lembut itu. Ia menengadah.

Ternyata bukan malaikat penjaganya. Bukan juga Taichi yang—jujur—ia harapkan untuk datang. Tapi sesosok pemuda dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya itu begitu familiar baginya.

"Hai."

Dan yang bisa dibalas Sora saat itu hanyalah senyuman kecil. Namun ia berpikir, mungkin dengan senyuman itu, ia bisa menjauhi lubang hitam tersebut dan memulai dari awal lagi. Melupakan Taichi Yagami yang diharapkannya.

Dan membuka hati untuk Yamato Ishida yang mengharapkannya.

* * *

**fin**_  
26.04.10__ – 621 words_


End file.
